


New Girls

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky wants a normal family. One where things don't catch on fire by random lightning strikes whenever her siblings are around. Natalie wants to stop having nightmares about drowning and a boy with a tail rescuing her. Emma wants to be done with her emo phase. (It's not a phase.) What happens when they meet the sons of the big three?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Girls

Sky's Pov

"Mom, Jacob caught my dresser on fire again." 

Mom sighed. "Jacob, control your powers." 

"Sorry!"

I rolled my eyes. Little brothers. Spare me. Especially little brothers with lightning powers. Everywhere he goes, he just has to point his magical little finger and zap something on fire with his so called 'lightning powers'. I never understood it - I just always thought he was a freak. Which probably wasn't nice, but hey - I just want a normal family. One that doesn't set everything on fire. I'm pretty sure normal families don't have this problem. 

Natalie's Pov

"No!"

I woke up panting in bed for the fifth time that night. Ever since I started high school, I'd been having weird nightmares about drowning and a boy with two fish tails rescuing me. I've never been afraid of water. In fact, the water is one of the places I feel the safest. I could live in the water forever. If I was sick, or injured, I always went to water to help - when I'm sick and drink water, my headaches and stomach aches go away almost immediately - I've never taken any medicine in my life. If I have a cut, I just wash it off, and bam - completely gone within minutes. I've never understood it, but I'm not gonna complain. I want my nightmares to stop. They're driving me crazy - I think about them all day after I wake up. 

Emma's Pov

"Justin, is this too much eyeliner?" I asked my little brother. I held my mirror up a little higher. "Um... I don't know," he squeaked, then ran away. I rolled my eyes. Why was he so scared of me? I'm not goth - I'm just emo. I mean, not even that much. I have blond straight hair (I wanted to dye it black but I'm broke) and brown eyes. I wear a lot of makeup, yes, but it's not overboard. 

I hope. 

I'm wearing a black mini skirt with sparkly black tights and a black crop top. My flats are black and my purse is black. Don't judge me, I know it's a lot of black. I just want to be done with my emo phase. Can you blame me though? Its not exactly my fault that everyone's scared of me.


End file.
